The Shadow
by DaughterofSelene103
Summary: A new member joins the Young Justice team. And the moment she enter the Cave, the adventure begins.
1. Prolouge

This is my first crossover so please don't kill me. Jus thought I'd add to the Young Justice and Percy Jackson crossovers. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Shadow's POV<p>

My stomach rumbled as I continued walking. I was hungry, but there was no food. 'Just keep walking, just keep walking' was the only thought going through my head.

'Hey little girl,' I heard a voice say. 'Where you going? Don't you want to have a bit of fun?'

'Not particularly,' I said. 'Why don't you go home to your mommy now.' He stepped into the open and grinned.

'Your feisty,' he said. 'Too bad I have to kill you now.' I raised my eyebrow. That was definitely new.

'I'll think I'll pass,' I said. 'But thanks for the offer. I'll keep it in mind for future reference.'

He charged at me and I easily sidestepped. The ADHD really pays off sometimes. And no, I'm not a demigod, even if I'm half god. I'm a legacy, a quarter-blood. I felt someone else run over and whack me over the head trying to knock me unconscious. My instinct s came over me and before I could stop it, my powers kicked in, throwing the man into the wall. The first man was also thrown into the wall, the shadows looked like they were almost trying to swallow him whole.

I tried to stop, but it wasn't working. Why wasn't it working?

I could hear the two men scream in pure fear. I concentrated harder, squeezing my eyes shut in concentration, but it wasn't enough. Black rock spiked out of the ground and soon, skeletons crawled out of a crack I know wasn't there when I first came here. Sweat dripped down my brow.

_STOP!_ I commanded myself. It didn't work.

'You have to stop!' A man behind me growled. 'You'll kill them.' I nodded, concentrating even harder if that was possible, but it wasn't working.

'I can't,' was all I managed to say without breaking my concentration.I felt something hard hit me in the head and I slowly drifted towards the black.

_Daddy_.

I slowly closed my eyes, welcoming the darkness that came.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a strange white room. I sighed. Why did it have to be white? What's wrong with green or blue or purple? Why not black? Stop, focus, this isn't a time to let the ADHD get to you.<p>

'You're awake,' said the voice of the strange man from before. I looked up and saw the Batman. Yeah, you heard me right the fricken Batman was sitting next to me while I lay in an infirmary. Lucky me. 'You're powers are out of control.'

I raised an eyebrow; mentally saying 'no shit Sherlock.'

'Until you can, you have two options,' he continued 'You can go into solitary confinement in a secure location or join a team of young heroes.' I just gave him a look.

'Why do you want me to me to join. I'm just a kid with issues, lots of issues(1).'

'You're a good kid who just happens to have a lot of potential. I know how you feel. I saw your file.' he replied, sounding angry.

Ever heard of privacy?

'I'll pick the latter.' I replied. 'So when do I get to meet them?'

'Right now; Get changed,' he said, throwing my clothes at me. I nodded as he walked out of the room. I quickly changed into my black ripped skinny jeans, black skull T-Shirt, and black combat boots. Guess what my favorite color is?

As I was about to walk out of the room, I noticed something. I grabbed my neck. The necklaces my dad had given me, they were gone. I searched the room for a full hour before finally finding them underneath the mattress. How did they get there. As I slipped them around my neck, Batman walked in.

'You ready,' said Bats (as I now called him). 'Lets go.' Walking towards a weird thing that looked like it was from Star Trek gave me a bad feeling.

'So, where's the door?' I asked.

Batman raised an eyebrow at me. 'There is no door, now come on, we don't have all day.'

We walked through the transporter nervously. Well, I did. Bats 'Welcome to the Cave.'

A boy around my age walked up and held out his hand. He had caramel skin with white hair. His eyes were startling silver. 'I am Aqualad. Batman has told us about you. You will join the team?' I nodded. 'Welcome to the team.'

Repetition much?

'So, what's your super duper power?' I asked in a weird manner, causing him to look at me like I was crazy. I sighed. There goes my chance at my first friend.

'I have super strength, can swim extremely fast, and I can control water with my water bearers, which are made from Atlantan magic.'

'Wait, are you Aqualad?' he nodded.

'So Aqualad-' I started, before being rudely interrupted.

'My name is Kaldur'ahm, but you can call me Kaldur. That's what my friends call me.' He said, rather quickly. HE considered me a friend? I smiled.

'So Kaldur,' I said yet again. 'Are there anymore people on this team?' Before he could say anything, six teens rushed into the room. Two of them looked quite familiar.

'Do we have a mission?' said the obvious youngest. He was very lithe with brunette hair and sunglasses.

'Yes,' said Bats. 'Meet your new teammate. I'll let her introduce herself.' He turned on his hell and left.

'Thanks for the moral support,' I muttered under my breath. 'So, what are your names?'

'Robin,' said the young brunette. 'Just Robin, I have to keep up my secret identity. I work with Batman.'

'Superboy,' said the other taller, more muscular brunette. His bright blue eyes seemed to see through my very soul. 'I'm Superman's clone.'

'Oh,' I said after a short pause. 'Well, at least you have a better fashion sense.' He just gave me a weird look. 'What!'

'I'm M'gann,' said the green girl, obviously trying to stop a argument 'I'm the Martian Manhunter's niece.'

'I'm Wally,' he said. 'Better known as KidFlash, partner to the Flash. But you can call me whatever you want, beautiful.' I glared.

'Flirt with me again and I will personally castrate you.' I said sharply. 'Is that clear?' He nodded.

'Hi, I'm Artemis,' said the blonde with long hair in a ponytail. I smirked. Now what was she doing here? 'Don't mind Bay watch here, he's an idiot.' I nodded.

'Hi, I'm Zatanna,' said the dark haired girl. 'I hope you end up staying with us.'

'What is your name?' asked Kaldur. 'And do you have any powers?' I stuck out my hand.

'Bianca di Angelo II,' I said. 'Necromancer."

* * *

><p>(1)- I know this quote is from Justice League Unlimited but I couldn't help myself.<p>

Hope you like it!

R&R

DaughterofSelene103


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry I took a while to update. I've just been a bit busy. I do not own any of this awsomness, except Bianca's personality and her mom. And the idea for the story. But, I diverse. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The Shadow<p>

Chapter 1

Shadow's POV

Ok. Now that I think about it, maybe I shouldn't have held out my hand. My hands are extremely cold, almost like ice. So when Kaldur took my hand. Not so good. The moment we made contact, he stiffened and pulled his hand back. Because of the sudden movement, I did the same.

'Sorry,' I muttered. I hated the looks they were all giving me, well, except for Artemis and Zatanna. They were used to it by now.

'Um, I don't mean to be critical or anything, but aren't all necromancers evil?' said Megan.

'Most are,' I said softly. 'They usually gain their powers from unnatural control, but both- I mean, I've had my powers since birth.'

'Seriously, you expect us to believe that you use magic to raise the dead,' said Wally, looking at me like I was an idiot.

'Not exactly, but that's the main concept,' I said, regaining some confidence.

'So, what technology do you use-' the red head was cut off by a smack in the head from Artemis. Hmm. I wonder what the goddess of the hunt would say to her if they ever met. That would be an interesting conversation. Now, if she ever met Wally… I held back a snort. There wouldn't even be time for a conversation.

'I am sorry about pulling out of the handshake,' said Kaldur. 'It is just that, um, well, I-'

'Were surprised by how cold they were?' I answered. 'I know, just like a corpse.'

'I did not mean offense,' he said, his voice sounding worried. 'I was just surprised, that is all.'

Shrugging, I noticed Robin laughing at Wally and Artemis as they continued to argue.

As I backed up a bit, I ran into no one but one of my old friends.

'What are you doing here?' asked Zatanna. I sighed.

'Well, if you don't know already, my parents went to go… visit… my grandfather around four months ago, but I still have to learn how to control my power, but then Bats dragged me here, and I'm stuck until I can learn to control my powers, an thank the gods he doesn't know about half of them.' I sucked in air, trying to get in as much as possible.

'I'm sorry,' said my dearest friend who was like a little sister to me. 'Since only my dad really knew who my mother is, I get really jumpy. I saw Alex last week at the mall, and I swear to the gods, I nearly jumped out of my own skin.'

'How is he doing?' I asked. My cousin had a trick for getting into trouble, with his skill to control metal and jewels, and we can't forget about how he's able to turn into anything he wants.

'Quite well,' she replied. 'He was-'

'What are you guys talking about?'

I turned around to see none other than Megan standing right next to us. How much did she hear?

'Oh, um, you know, um…' for once, I was lost for words. And just when I didn't need them.

'Hey guys, lets go show Bianca around the Cave,' said Robin. As we started walking, I noticed that I had somehow ended up next to Kaldur again. He seemed to be staring off into the distance. I sighed. Why did I have to be here when I could be in a nice graveyard somewhere? Maybe New Orleans, I loved it there. Fabulous graveyard, great music, and best of all, they had such amazing food. It was like heaven.

'Are you alright?' asked Kal from right next to me. I turned to him.

'Yeah, why?'

'You looked like you were missing something?'

'Just thinking of someplace, that's all.'

He fixed me with a stern glance. 'If you insist.'

Looking over at Artemis and Wally, I couldn't help but notice how they were still bickering.

'Do they always-'

'Yes,' he said. I couldn't help but notice that he looked tired.

'You look tired.' I stated. 'Is it because of being a part of the team.'

He sighed. 'I am the leader. I must take charge, such as when those two are arguing, usually I must stop them.'

'I'm sorry,' I said.

'Why, it is not your fault?' he sounded so confused.

'I meant, oh never mind.' I sped up a bit to walk by myself.

As we walked into the next room, I noticed the tv and the medium sized kitchen. There was a couch and some chairs too, waiting to be used. The fluffiness was so inviting. I stopped. I couldn't give in to the temptation.

'This is the hang-out room,' said Megan. 'And right down that hallway is your room. If you want to move your stuff, I can help you later.'

'Oh, thanks.' I said, trying to not imagine the look on her face when she realized that all I had were the clothes I had on and weapons hidden all around my jacket. Other stuff was inside a shadow that I could control. Cool right.

'So, Bianca, what do you want your Superhero name to be?' asked Robin. I shrugged and thought about it. It definetly had to do something with my powers, but not enough to freak someone out. Maybe something long, but could be shorted into a nickname. I smiled when I came up with an idea.

'How about Shadow Walker?' I asked. 'I could go by Shadow for short.'

Artemis just looked at me.

'But I thought you were a necromancer. What does Shadow have to do with anything?'

'It's a package deal.' I couldn't tell them the real reason. How my father was a son of Hades and my mother a daughter of Helios. No, that would just turn out bad.

'Shadow it is then,' said Robin.

'So, Bianca, how old are you?' I sighed. Did I really look that young that they needed to ask?

'16,' I muttered. As I expected, everyone's eyes widened, well except for Zatanna and another person. They already knew me.

'Really,' said Superboy. 'You look to small to be 16.'

I just sighed.

'So, what do your parents think about you becoming a superhero?' asked Megan trying desperately to change the subject.

I froze.

_A gun shot, blazing, near my house. I ran towards our house, as fast as I could._

_Once inside, I noticed how I could feel my father's life-force failing, my mothers already gone._

_'Bianca, I heard him mutter from the living room. I ran inside to see my father's blood stained shirt._

_'Daddy!'_

_'You must stay strong. Take this jacket and my weapons. You must learn how to better control your powers. Your mother taught you her part, but you will have to learn the rest on your own.'_

_'Daddy, please don't go!'_

_'Trust no one. Run. If you really have to, go to your Uncle Percy's or to Aunt Hazel, but only in dire need.'_

_'I promise daddy.' was all I said._

_'We love you, Bianca, never forget that.'_

_'I love you too, daddy, I love you too.'_

'Are you alright?' Superboy asked, breaking me out of the painful memory.

'I ran away.' were the only words I muttered. It wasn't a full lie, but still, my mouth tasted bitter. It was a taste I couldn't get out of my mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it.<strong>

**R&R**

**Sincerely,**

**DaughterofSelene103**


	3. Chapter 2

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Shadows POV

The first monster attack happened on my first mission when Black Canary had deemed me battle ready. It had taken a couple of weeks, but now I was a decent fighter. I wasn't as good as Artemis, Robin, or Aqualad, but I was on Zatanna's level.

Our first mission was to investigate a weird series of crimes. The only thing ever caught on video camera was a flash of light. We got on the Bioship, everyone in hero costumes. Mine was a black tunic and black breeches, my black obsidian sword hanging on a scabbard, daggers hidden in the sleeves. I wore a black domino mask to cover my face and black leather boots. I think you're getting the idea of my color selections.

When we finally got to New York City, I couldn't help but get a bad feeling. This was a bit too close to Olympus for my liking. And to close to Camp, where _she _lived. I shook the though out of my head. The satyrs knew me, knew that preferred Camp Legion, where almost my entire family resided. Except if there were anymore Hades kids. But the chances of that are so slim. Of course, some things just never end up turning out the way you want it too.

We went to a bank where Batman suspected that the thief would attack next.

'So Shadow, what do you like to read?' asked Kaldur, trying to make conversation. I froze. Of all the questions in the world, why this one? What the Hades, I hate the Fates at times.

'Um…' I started, unsure on how to say I couldn't read English without sounding like I was stupid. 'Well, you see, it's a funny thing…'

'So, Shadow,' asked Artemis in the nick of time, 'What is your favorite type of music?' I gave her a thankful look. I so owed her one.

'I love Lincoln Park, what about you Artemis?' I asked, trying to draw away from the topic. While Artemis started explaining her favorite type of music, I snuck a look at Kaldur and noticed that he looked a bit downfallen. I felt bad, but I didn't know what to do. I decided to tell him about my dyslexia later. He wouldn't tell.

'Shadow, have any older brothers,' asked Wally. I glanced at him and saw him giving me a look. 'Because I know a great bakery that we could go visit.'

'No,' I said. 'But I have a very scary older cousin that you do not want to get on bad terms with. He's 19 years old. And thanks, but I'm more of a coffee person.'

Robin cackled in a very creepy way, and I couldn't help but think that he would make a lot of friends with Hermes and Mercury kids.

'That's too bad,' he said. 'If you didn't have a protective older cousin, you and Aqualad would have made a great couple.' I felt the heat rise in my cheeks and avoided looking in Kaldur's direction for another hour while waiting; I talked to Artemis and Zatanna, making me almost feel like I was at Camp Legion, not in a alien ship waiting to catch a criminal.

But after a while, Artemis and Wally started arguing while Robin and Zatanna started talking. I just opted to look out the window, until I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise. I turned around and saw our leader looking at me, a questioning look in his eyes. I looked back at him.

'Want to have a staring contest?' I asked him after a minute. He shrugged.

'What are the rules?'

'Long time or short time?' I questioned. He looked at the rest of the Team arguing and chatting before coming up with an answer.

'Long time,' he said. I nodded, before explaining it before we started.

We had a staring contest for another thirty minutes before the rest of the Team started to give us strange looks.

'What are you guys doing?' asked M'gann.

'Having a staring contest,' we said at the exact same time. 'Why?'

'Oh, just curios, that's all,' said M'gann, before going back to having a mental conversation with Conner.

We stayed like that for another ten minutes before a shrill alarm rang into the air.

'Miss Martian, link us up,' ordered Kaldur. She nodded before concentrating.

'_Everyone online?' _she asked.

'_I'm here,' _answered Zatanna.

'_Me too,'_ said Artemis.

'_You know it beautiful,'_ said our current speedster.

'_Here,' _was Superboy's curt reply.

'_I'm here too,'_ replied Robin.

'_Um, hi,'_ I answered meekly.

'_Everyone, split up around the building to look for the thief,' _said, you guessed it, Kaldur.

A hole appeared in the floor in front of all of our seats. I stood up before praying to the gods that I didn't end up smashed. I stepped forward, landing in a crouch, the ground turning soft underneath me. Everyone else didn't end up as lucky.

'_Ow,' _muttered Robin and Wally at the exact same time. I tried to hold back laughing as they rubbed their legs, still sore from the drop.

'_Shadow, Robin, stay outside in case the thief escapes, the rest of us will go inside.' _Ordered Aqualad.

We both nodded before standing outside. We heard Aqualad ordering the thief to back down. I could hear fighting going on inside, Aqualad ordering sequences that I didn't know. I had felt like an outsider before, but after hearing the orders and teamwork, I just felt like someone intruding. I tried to convince myself otherwise, but I couldn't push down the feeling.

Then, out of instinct, I saw something coming towards robin and me, fast. I dragged Robin out of the way, before turning and seeing a Cyclops running towards me.

'Stay back,' I ordered him, not using the mind link. I had to deal with this by myself. Robin just stared at the Cyclops with wide eyes.

'Oooo, I wouldn't come at you alone, dearie, not when you'll taste that good.' Said the Cyclops. I looked around and noticed five hellhounds creeping in the shadow. This would be difficult, but I would have to win. The others were inside dealing with the thief. I couldn't let them get distracted.

'This is all you brought?' I asked, taunting him, drawing my sword. I wouldn't have time for skeletons. They would tire me out, and probably do no harm. If you want to get something done right, do it yourself.

The Cyclops growled before charging with four of the five hellhounds. I saw the last one head towards Robin. He looked really scared. I sighed before jumping over the Cyclops's head and running towards him. It drew closer before I jumped on its back, stabbing it in the head before jumping off again.

'Change of plan,' I told Robin quickly. 'Go inside and help the others. I'll handle these jokers.' He nodded before racing inside.

I was about to go back into the fight when Kaldur's voice said. _'We have caught him. Wait, Robin, why are you inside, instead of outside with Shadow?'_

He sounded a bit worried.

'_Shadow told me to come inside, that she could handle outside,' _replied Robin. I almost sighed in relief. Of course, then I just the ADHD take over. Roll, stab, slash, jump, flip, and dodge were the only thoughts going through my head.

Mostly Dodging.

There were still two more hellhounds and the Cyclops to go when I heard the rest of the Team come out of the building.

'Shadow!' I heard Zatanna and Artemis yell.

'**No, don't blow your covers**!' I yelled back in Ancient Greek.

I killed the last two hellhounds, while the Team stared at me in awe. I stopped, letting down my guard, my tiredness overcoming me. I was about to put away my sword when I heard Kaldur yell, 'Shadow, behind you.'

I rolled away from the spot I was just at, a big hand slamming into the spot I had just been in. I swung my sword; it slicing through the Cyclops's body like it was sand. Golden dust sprayed everywhere, including my face, making me sneeze.

'Bless you,' I heard Wally mutter.

I turned around and saw the entire Team including Zatanna and Artemis, staring at me in wonder.

'Thanks.' I said. I looked and noticed that Kaldur was holding a tied up thief.

Then, I was barricaded by a bunch of questions including; 'How did you do that?' 'Where did you learn to fight like that?' (Zatanna and Artemis)

But the question that everyone else asked was: 'What was that?'

I never did explain what monsters were to them. We had gotten back late last night and I know want to explain to Kaldur why I had ignored his question. I tried to push down the butterflies in my stomach, the strange feeling I now felt.

I finally gave up after about two hours. I had asked M'gann if he was here today and she said yes. I walked back to the training room to see Kaldur and Conner sparring. They were both sweating hard, pushing at each other as hard as they could (which might I say, is pretty hard). They both looked to be pretty focused, so I was about to walk away and talk to him another time, when I heard a crash and the computerized voice saying 'Aqualad, fail.' I kept walking, not wanting to interrupt.

'Was that yet another move you have learned from Black Canary?' I heard Kaldur ask Conner.

'Yeah,' he replied. 'I have to go, I promised M'gann I'd go see a movie with her.' I could hear Conner's footsteps as he went to find her. I was almost to the next room when Kaldur noticed me.

I'd like to say I knew this because of some psychic sense, but sadly that is not the case.

'Bianca?' I heard him question. I stopped right where I was, frozen. 'M'gann told me you were looking for me earlier. I was wondering if all was well.' I turned around and slowly walked back.

'Yeah,' I said. 'About last night in the Bio Ship, when I didn't answer your question… I didn't want you to think that I didn't like you or something; it's because I can't read English.'

Kaldur's eyes widened.

'Oh,' he said, before being silent. I wished I could take it back. Now he thought I was stupid. 'I cannot read English either. I can however read Atlantian.'

'I can read Greek,' I replied. 'But my mind has trouble processing English, so I can't read it. I'm sorry about not answering the question. But, you won't tell anyone, will you?'

Kaldur smiled. 'Of course not.' I sighed in relief. I was already enough of an outsider. If the rest of the Team knew I couldn't read, I would fit in even less than I already did. I didn't even think it was possible to not fit in that much.

'Do you wish to spar?' asked Kaldur. I smiled.

'Game on.'

Third Person POV

Three hours later, the rest of the Team came in to see Bianca and Kaldur laughing while drinking water in the kitchen, both covered in sweat.

'Hey guys' said Artemis as if it were a normal everyday thing, before coming up with a brilliant idea. 'Hey, I have an idea!' Everyone looked at her.

'We should have a team bonding event tonight,' she continued, seeing she had everyone's attention. 'We can watch movies, play truth or dare, and we can sleepover.'

'That's a brilliant idea Artemis!' exclaimed M'gann. At her reaction, Conner shrugged. If M'gann wanted to, he was fine with it.

'Sounds good,' said Robin. Zatanna just smiled and nodded.

'Count me in, Arty.' Said Wally. Artemis slapped him over the head. 'What?'

'Don't call me Arty,' she replied, glaring at him.

Kaldur shrugged. 'I shall take part in this activity.' Everyone turned to Bianca.

'Um…' Bianca started. 'Can I take a shower first?' The rest of the team nodded. 'Kay, I'm in.'

_After Bianca's shower_

Shadow's POV

I walked back out in my usual attire, jeans, t-shirt, and avatar jacket. I noticed that the rest of the team was in their daywear too. I looked over and noticed that Kaldur was in shorts and a t-shirt. The shirt clung to his skin, showing off his abs. Why didn't he wear this more often.

Everyone was sitting in a circle. There was a spot open in-between Zatanna and Kaldur. Everywhere else was closed, so I took it.

'So,' I started. 'What are we doing first?'

'Truth or dare!' said Zatanna in an excited tone. 'If you chicken out on a truth or a dare, you have to take off a piece of clothing.' I froze.

'Do I have to play?' I asked in a scared tone. Everyone nodded. I gulped. Why does this always happen to me? Good thing I wear so many layers.

'So, who goes first?' asked Zatanna with a wicked smile on her face. What did I do to deserve this?

'I'll go,' said Robin. 'Artemis, truth or dare?' Artemis considered this for a moment before choosing dare.

'I dare you to kiss Wally,' he said. Artemis sighed before walking over. My eyes widened, was she actually going to do it? She bent down and kissed him softly on the cheek. She then walked back to her seat.

'M'gann, truth or dare?' Artemis asked the Martian.

'Truth.' She said, after a moment's hesitation.

'What is your favorite color?'

'PINK!' yelled M'gann. 'My turn, Kaldur, truth or dare?''

'Truth.'

'Have you ever had a crush on someone?' Kaldur sighed.

'A girl from Atlantis named Tula, but she was with another.' I looked away from Kaldur. Of course he had a crush on a pretty Atlantian girl. Who was I kidding!

'Robin, truth or dare?' he asked. Robin replied with truth. 'What are your parents' first names?'

Robin looked at him for a second before taking off his fleece, showing another shirt underneath it.

'Bianca, truth or dare?' I stopped to consider my chances. After a while, I had my answer.

'Truth.'

'Where are your parents?'

I stopped. I hear my father's last words again. Smell the blood. Only four months ago. The sound when I ran, my feet pounding beneath my feet as I ran. I could hear the screams of the neighbors when they found the bodies. See the blood stains on the walls. I couldn't do this anymore. I was so tired, so tired of not telling the truth. The truth being the fact that my parents (Nico Di Angelo and Selena Pevensie) resided six feet under ground.

I started to shake and I noticed the shadows around me slowly pulling me back. I could hear them yell my name, but it was faint. I couldn't hear anything or feel anything. Except for the pain.

Then, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I slowly turned to see Kaldur there, giving me a worried look, a look that held a bit of pity. That snapped me out of it. I looked around and noticed my teammates all giving me looks of horror, Artemis, Zatanna, and Kaldur not included. The looks were scared because I had scared them. I turned around and noticed the shadows were living a life of their own. And as I looked at them longer, I understood why they were scared.

Then I remembered.

My father's last words.

Trust no one.

And with that in mind, I stood up, and ran away. Where I ran away to, well, to the only place close enough where they wouldn't find me. I grabbed my stuff, using the shadows to shadow travel there. I could hear my teammates calling for me, but I ignored them.

No one understood descendants of Hades. No one ever has, and no one ever will. The only person besides my aunt, who is a daughter of Pluto, are my godparents, so that's where I'm headed. I had to leave. Whenever necromancer befriend someone, they only hurt them.

I heard them knocking on my door. I gave it one last look before walking out. From now on, I'll help other demigods. But at the moment, I'm headed to the only people I can trust fully.

To my godparents house, to the house of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

To the only family I have left.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it. And I also hope that clears up her parentage.<strong>

**R&R**

**DaughterofSelene103**


	4. Chapter 3

**I know what your probably thinking right now.**

_**Oh**_

_**My**_

_**Gods**_

_**!**_

**Why is there a really long authors not.**

**The truth is, I just wanted to say a few things.**

**1. Sorry about the delay. Just a warning to people who are reading this. This might be the last time I update this for awhile. I have finals and I also am having a really busy summer. I'm doing Camp NaNoWriMo in June and in August, and I am gone for most of July... without my computer. 'sigh. ****However, I just wanted to thank everyone who's reviewed this fic, it makes me really happy. **

**2. I also just wanted to make one thing clear to some of the readers. Bianca (as said in the prolouge and second chapter) is the daughter of Nico Di Angelo. She is the **_GRANDDAUGHTER_**_ of Hades, not his daughter. Her mother is a random other demigod, who's a daughter of Helios. Also, this is an AU, because I had this really brilliant plan on how put together Young Justice and Percy Jackson, but Roy just had to be a clone. Hence, why this is an AU. I will try and stay with both plots as cannon as possible, but Invasion (as much as I love Young Justice) And the last two episodes of the original season are not a part of this. Lets just pretend that never happened. Okay, I'm done ranting._ **

**3. For clarification on language thingys**

**.**

meh = English

_meh = _mind link

**meh** = Ancient Greek

**.**

**4. **I own no one except Bianca's mother and Bianca's personality and middle name. Please don't flame me. Please review and feel free to do constructive criticism. I hope you enjoy.****

* * *

><p>The Shadow<p>

Shadow's Pov

Chapter 3

I suck at running away. Only an hour after I got to Percy and Annabeth's house the heroes showed up at my door.

Sitting in my godparents' living room, was the Team. I sighed, mentally hitting myself on the head. Artemis and Zatanna looked guilty, Robin looked a bit sad, thoughtful, and confused, Wally, M'gann, and Superboy looked normal, and Kaldur looked more serious than normal and a bit worried.

'We are sorry, we did not mean to intrude,' said Kaldur in his usual polite tone. 'It is really not that way at all. You see, we-'

'We got Artemis and Zatanna to tell us.' Said Conner bluntly, as usual. My eyes widened, before narrowing.

'Really?' I asked, turning my 'Granddaughter of Hades Death Glare' on them. They both seemed to gulp in fear and nodded. 'Thanks. Nice going, way to stick by your friend's side at whatever cost. I actually trusted you guys not to tell anyone, but no of course you didn't keep it. Wait till I tell Kat about this, she'll be pissed at both of you.'

'Who's Kat?' asked M'gann. I froze. Not good, really not good, I have to stop ranting.

'Um…' I started. 'Mutual Friend?' M'gann shrugged, letting it go, but I knew Robin wouldn't.

'Batman told us to give you a message to convince you to come back.' Said Robin. I looked at him, confused. 'He also gave us a message to give your god parents.' I grimaced as the Team looked at me with surprise.

'These are not your parents?' asked Kaldur. I sighed; they had the right to know. Not all of it, but some parts. I shook my head.

'These are my god parents, Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson.' I said in a softer tone. 'They let me stay here when I need to. Apparently I stay around longer than my dad ever did. Percy was like an older brother to my dad.'

'Wow.' Said Wally. 'That's intense.' He shut up after a quick glare.

'What was the message?' I asked, shaking everyone out of his or her thoughts.

'Something about Mythology,' started the thirteen year old. My eyes widened. No way, Batman was a demigod? 'Oh, right, he said something about your dad, your aunt, and your godfather.

A half-blood of the eldest gods,

shall reach sixteen against all odds,

and see the world in endless sleep,

The hero's soul, cursed blade shall read,

A single choice shall end his days,

Olympus to preserve or raze.'

'What was the other message?' I asked. He looked confused at this.

'It was really weird. I'm pretty sure Batman doesn't have any living family…' started the superhero. 'But he said to tell his sister that he said hello.'

Okay, Batman is a demigod. There is no doubt about it. He's a son of Athena too. No wonder why he's at the other superheroes level, if not above. He's a demigod, half-god. They were mortals, gifted mortals, but mortals. Well, most of them. I wasn't completely convinced about Wonder Woman and Black Canary.

'Okay.' I said. Truthfully, I liked being a part of the Team and making a difference. And I wanted to see if there were any other demigods in the League. It could somehow prove to be useful. 'Good thing I didn't unpack.'

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

I had been back for another day, and the Team hadn't talked about my parents, at all. Everything was going back to normal. I was hanging out on in the kitchen, watching M'gann cook something, probably cookies. I wanted to do something else, most preferably spar or something, but Superboy and Kaldur were sparring and I didn't want to interrupt. Maybe having ADHD was not the best in this situation.

'Are you alright?' I heard Kaldur ask from behind me. Okay, so maybe they weren't sparring anymore. I turned and saw him standing near the couch, looking hot, calm, and collected, as usual.

'Yeah,' I said. 'Why?' Maybe I said it a little too quickly. I really wanted to spar, but Kaldur looked tired. If I asked, I knew he would say yes.

'Are you-'

'Team, report to Communications room immediately, in civilian gear.' Announced Batman over the speaker that I didn't know they had. We all walked over, well, except Kaldur, who went to change.

When we entered, we saw Batman looking worried, which was new. 'You have a mission.' Didn't we just have one? 'I know you were not prepared, but this is extremely important. A woman's life is in your hands.' We all nodded.

'May I ask of the name of this woman?' asked Kaldur's voice from right behind me. I swear I jumped three feet in the air.

Batman typed in some words on the electronic keyboard thingy. My eyes widened at the photo. I knew her. And I also had a really bad feeling that something bad was going to happen.

'Her name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare.' Said Batman. 'Her father is the owner of Dare Enterprises. The League does not know why she is being targeted. However, there seems to be Shadow assassins there, as well as some of the monsters you met on your last mission three days ago. You are to pick her up on the Bio-ship and bring her to the Cave. I will then be transporting her to a safer location.' Everyone nodded, but I was in shock. The Shadows were targeting the Oracle of Delphi? I'm surprised that Apollo hasn't blasted them yet.

We slowly went to the ship. Actually, correction, I slowly went to the ship while everyone else was rushing. Or at least I tried to. Stupid Artemis and Zatanna, why isn't Sophie here when you need her, right?

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

The ride over wasn't fun. I hate flying. It's one thing when you're going to a mission to save mortals. But if your going on a mission to save a clear sighted mortal who just happens to be the Oracle of Delphi, well, I'm not so sure. All I know is I like living, a lot.

'We are here.' Said Kaldur. 'We shall go in to see if we can find her.'

'She'll be here in a minute.' I said. I could feel her life force near the door. The entire Team looked at me like I was crazy. Except for Artemis and Zatanna, but that's only because they know I can sense life forces. Their Roman, they don't really know who the Oracle of Delphi is.

They were about to go in any way when Rachel walked out of the door, holding a bag of crucial supplies and wearing comfortable clothes.

'Told you.' I said, feeling a bit happy.

'Miss Martian, open a hatch.' Ordered Aqualad. He jumped down; we weren't that far down from the ground. He then proceeded to help her up into the ship. She sat in a new seat, winking in my direction.

Soon, we were flying back to the Cave. I knew that the Team would question both me and Rachel in about 5, 4, 3 ,2, 1…

'Miss Dare,' started Aqualad. 'May I ask why people are trying to harm you?' Rachel shrugged.

'For one thing, it's Rachel.' Said the red haired woman. 'And for another thing, well, you'll find out soon enough.'

I was just starting to get comfortable with flying, when suddenly something hit the Bio Ship at top speed, making the ship almost topple over to the side.

'There hurting her' yelled Miss Martian. Suddenly, there was a tear in the ship, a sword cutting straight into it. A cestial bronze sword tearing through it. I cracked. It's one thing to try and kill the Oracle of Delphi. It's another thing to try and attack her, while not only attacking my friends, but also giving all Greeks a bad name.

I pulled out my stygian iron sword, and stood in a fighting position, waiting for my fate. But who came in scared me. It was Zachary, the second best sword fighter at camp. Second only to me. When he saw me, he charged almost immediately. Only because of my demigod ADHD was I not speared through with a sword. Dammit, he had gotten better. Usually, I would just wait for him to tire himself out, but now I had no choice but to attack. At least I know how to fight hand-to-hand.

I ran forward, slashing at his chest, before vaulting over him and stabbing him in the back. Or at least tried to, before he rolled out of the way. I stabbed for him, he blocked. He slashed, I blocked. I don't know how long we were fighting for, but both of us were getting tired, me faster. And, some of his allies had jumped in our duel, attacking me while I attempted to attack him. Suddenly, I felt someone kick me in the back, sending me flying to the wall. But instead of hitting a really hard wall, I hit someone. I heard a small _oof_ before I pushed myself off, expecting to see an enemy and instead seeing Kaldur. Oops. He pulled himself off the floor.

'Are you in need of assistance?' he asked. I nodded, a bit ashamed. He gave me a small smile back. 'Then let us show them why it is wise to not mess with the Justice League.' I couldn't help but grin back. I rushed back into battle, sword out, this time, with a strategy. My strategy was actually quite simple; kick their asses.

Zachary was trying to get through to Rachel, slowly succeeding. I rushed back, sword in hands.

'**For the Gods!**' I yelled, charging. Zachary turned around, surprised to see me conscious. Apparently he thought too thought that I had hit a wall. This time, I would win. I fought back with renewed energy. Thank you adrenaline. Our blades were suddenly locked, each pushing against each other. He really doubted my strength. However, I doubted his. He was soon winning; I was almost kneeling. That was of course, until Kaldur picked him up by the back of his shirt and threw him against the wall, hard. I love having a really strong, hot Atlantian friend. It really comes in handy sometimes. Thank the gods we weren't in a mind link right now. I stopped suddenly. I spun around and saw no one in the group giving me really strange looks. Well, M'gann was giving me knowing looks, but we didn't have to think about that right now.

Of course, the guy who was second in command and definitely not as good a fighter as Zachary, noticed said fighter unconscious next to him right at that moment and gained some…common sense.

'Retreat!' yelled random kid number one. All the people attacking ran away, or flew away. I noticed that they took Zachary with them. It looked like this wasn't the end of this. Rather, it looked like the beginning of something really bad and terrible.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

We managed to fly the rest of the way to the Cave without any trouble, but I could tell some of the Team members were uncomfortable after have been attacked on their own ship. Something I can totally relate to.

When the ship landed, all of the members walked out consciously, as though a random villain was going to jump them on the way out of the Bio Ship. I was trying not to laugh at that.

I led Rachel to the Communications room, where Batman was waiting.

'Did you have any trouble?' he asked. I nodded. 'Is anyone seriously hurt?' I shook my head.

Soon, the rest of the Team joined us. Rachel stood awkwardly to the side, as though unsure of what to do. She knew who I was, but no one else. I think she figured out whom we worked with after meeting Batman though. It would be kind of sad if she didn't.

'I will now be taking Rachel to a safer place, where she will be less likely to be attacked.' The Bat said.

'But first, I want to just thank you guys for saving me and for fighting. I really appreciate what you did.' Said Rachel. Her gaze sweeped the entire Team, but for some reason stayed on me. Maybe its because I know her. But, my luck just couldn't allow that.

Suddenly, her eyes started to glow green, while she was still looking at me. Oh shit. The Team looked like they wanted to interfere, but didn't for some strange reason.

Green mist started to come out of her mouth and started to curl around her, while the Team looked on in horror.

.

'_The mist shall soon disappear,_

_The final hour soon begins to near,_

_Mortal and godly worlds shall combine,_

_Until they completely align,_

_The child of death and light,_

_The one who is strong and bright,_

_A girl who with many colors shine,_

_They shall join with a team of less than nine,_

_Together they shall travel East,_

_To the land where the gods are deceased,_

_Together they shall have succeed,_

_Alone, no one will proceed._

_._

Rachel then collapsed, right into the Batman's arms. Silence overtook the room. I looked around the room nervously.

Kaldur looked confused, frightened, and a bit…worried.

Artemis and Zatanna had a look of understanding and fear. They finally knew who this person was, but neither had ever been on a quest before.

Wally looked really confused, but also seemed to want to question the prophecy.

Robin was looking it over, having written it down on a notepad that I'm pretty sure he didn't have a minute ago… oh well.

Conner and M'gann just looked plain confused. I could totally understand that.

However, as I thought about what had happened, I only thought about one thing. I needed to call Sophie and Aaron.

.

.

.

.

We had a quest.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it.<strong>

**R&R. Please, do review.**

**Sincerely,**

**DaughterofSelene103**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey Guys. Sorry about the really long wait. I thought I was going to have time in September, but school totally took over my life. x_x. I have absolutely NO FREE TIME. I've also been playing tennis a lot, so... no free time for me. I also had a bit of a writers block issue, but it's mostly gone now. I'll try and update as soon as possible.**

**Finally, I jus wanted to say thank you to all of those people who have reviewed or favorited/followed my story. It was because of you that I pushed through for this chapter (though it came a few months late).**

**[I don't own Young Justice or Percy Jackson.]**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Shadow's POV

We were running, trying to lose them… the people whom I had thought my allies; whom I had trusted, with my life. But in the end, they had betrayed us; they had tried to catch us like we were regular meta-humans.

Someone landed in front of me, having jumped down from the nearby building. I stared in almost despair, before going in the opposite direction, dragging Sophie and Aaron with me. The Atlantian didn't seem to give up in chasing us.

'Stop, now!' he commanded. 'You have caused this city enough trouble as it is. Surrender to us now, and we will not hurt you.' My jacket covered my face and hid my identity. He didn't know who I was.

'Come on, this way,' yelled Aaron. Sophie and I ran down a small alley. Trashcans lined the walls, covering up the grime, dirt, and graffiti.

Suddenly, another of them landed in front of us. We jumped back in the fright of being discovered, and then, I saw who it was. We ran yet again from them, these people.

'Please, stop.' He said in a mechanical voice from behind us as we ran. 'We do not wish to fight you.' But we continued running from them, from these heroes.

From the Justice League.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

_**1 week earlier**_

'What the hell?' asked Robin. He was the first one to speak. The others seemed to be in a bit of shock. The prophecy seemed ominous in a way. Nothing prepared me for what it meant.

'I should go.' I told Batman. He nodded, giving me approval to go. The Team seemed to be giving me weird looks. 'Bye guys, see you later.' I ran off to go get my stuff. I had to go to Camp Half-blood, even though I was in the Legion. Funny how these things worked, right.

I had packed every thing up pretty quickly; shirts, jeans, jacket, toothpaste, money, drachmas, ambrosia, nectar, sword, Mythomatic cards… you know, the essentials. They all went in a small shoulder bag that was easy to carry around. I wouldn't want to lose any of it. I also packed a few silver forks and knives, just incase I ran into any troublesome mortals or werewolves (blame M'gann's Twilight obsession). I put on boots and jeans that were easy to move in. I also got a tank top that allowed more movement if needed. I opened the door and walked out.

'Bianca-' started a voice from behind me. I jumped back a few feet, screamed, and brought out a spare fork holding it in a defensive manner. 'Why are you holding a fork?' Kaldur seemed to be giving a strange look, which I could kind of understand.

'Gods, you scared me.' I said, putting back my fork. 'Do you need something?' I ignored his question about my fork.

'I just wished to ask you if you were going to be alright.' He said, giving me a look. 'We, the team, does not really know what to think about… well, I expect you must know.'

'Yeah, I should be fine,' I replied, waving away his question. 'I just need to go talk to some people and well… just do a couple of things.' He nodded.

'It is just, we were a bit confused as to what you were going to do,' he started, looking away a tiny bit. He seemed a tiny bit guilty for some reason. 'And, what was it that Ms. Dare said. We would like to know what that was.'

'I think we both know that you know what she said was, Kaldur.' I stated. 'Am I right?'

'A prophecy…' said Kaldur with growing dread in his voice. 'I had hoped it would not be, but it was, was it not?' I just gave him a look.

'I should go.' I said, ending the uncomfortable silence. I walked off without listening to hear his reply. But Kaldur grabbed my shoulder, turning me around.

'Prophecies are always a bad sign, Bianca. Please, will you try and stay safe.' I slowly started to walk away.

I focused all my energy on the shadows on the wall. They started to form a little portal like place. _'Camp Half-blood'_ was all I thought. I stepped through, whirling away.

I wasn't going to make a promise that I couldn't keep.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

When I got to Camp Half-blood, a flying cat greeted me (or rather, a cat that used momentum to jump long distances in the air, as stated by Aaron). The cat was gray with bright yellow eyes. That meant he was happy.

'Nyan Cat!' screamed Sophie, who happened to be my best friend. She was a daughter of Iris. Her mother had given her 'Nyan Cat' as a birthday present on her 13th birthday when she got claimed. I fell to my knees, weakened by the effect of shadow traveling. Sophie's frizzy, dark hair was stuck up in a quick braid, streaked with rainbow colors. Her deep, caramel skin seemed to almost shine with rainbow colors. 'Bianca?'

'Hey Sophie, long time no see.' I said, still a bit out of breath. A small laugh escaped from her lips. 'How are you doing?' But before she could reply, someone else interrupted.

'Bianca!' Aaron Nelson cried from lower down Half-blood Hill. 'I haven't seen you in a while. What've you been up to?'

'This and that.' I said skipping around the main reason I was there. 'What about you two?'

'Oh, nothing interesting has really happened. Aaron is still as boring as ever and still has that phobia of cars. And I really want a quest, but Rachel kept on saying no for some reason.' Stated the daughter of Iris. We started down the hill, away from Thailia's tree. 'Oh, and the Hunters are here.'

'Wait, what?'

'Yeah. Surprising, right,' said Aaron, jumping back into the conversation. 'So anyways, you have to be here for some important reason, right. You usually hang out more around Camp Legion.'

'I need to talk to Chiron. But I might need your help with something later.' Perhaps it was the tone of my voice or my wording, but both shared a knowing look.

'You have a quest?' Sophie hugged Nyan Cat close to her chest, nearly squeezing him to death. I nodded. 'But the Oracle isn't here right now. You'll need to wait if you want a prophecy.'

'I saw her earlier in the evening.' My statement caused them both to stare. Seeing the Oracle outside of camp was not something many people had experienced. And also, if I had seen her that meant all I was doing was gathering quest members. I already had a prophecy.

'Go, we'll meet up with you later.' Aaron's grey eyes bore into me. And so I headed off down the hill towards the Big House, to talk to Chiron.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Chiron sat on the porch of the big house, playing yet another game with Mr. D, the current camp director and god of wine.

I walked up unsure of how to state what had happened. I mean, how exactly are you supposed to tell them you have a quest and a prophecy. 'Oh yeah, I was just hanging out with the partners of the Justice League, because I work with them, and I just happened to get a prophecy from the Oracle!'

Yeah, that would go just great.

'Bianca.' Chiron pushed me out of my thoughts; he seemed to have stopped playing pinicolle (I think that's what its called). 'To what do I owe this pleasure?'

'Well, I um, I…' I stumbled over my words, still working out what to say. 'I ran into the Oracle and got a prophecy!' Chiron gave me a surprised look.

'What was it?'

.

''_The mist shall soon disappear,_

_The final hour soon begins to near,_

_Mortal and godly worlds shall combine,_

_Until they completely align,_

_The child of death and light,_

_The one who is strong and bright,_

_A girl who with many colors shine,_

_They shall join with a team of less than nine,_

_Together they shall travel East,_

_To the land where the gods are deceased,_

_Together they shall have succeed,_

_Alone, no one will proceed.'_

_._

There was a moment of silence, where Mr. D. and Chiron seemed to be processing what I was saying. Finally, both sighed in realization, I think it was.

'We knew this day would come, but I didn't think it would be so soon.' Mr. D. murmured under his breath. 'The mist could never last forever. Well, it was nice while it lasted. Go on, choose the people you want for your quest and get out, Beatrice.'

'It's Bianca…' I uttered through clenched teeth.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever, its not like I care.' And that was that. I walked out, my stuff already packed from earlier. I had added in a couple more weapons, fake passports, disguise kits, kit kat bars, and other sich things.

'Sophie, Aaron.' I called back out to my friends. I had only been gone 5-10 minutes. They couldn't have gone too far.

'Hey Bianca,' Aaron greeted me; his bags were already packed and on top of his shoulder.

'Are you really bringing Eclipse along?' I asked a tiny bit annoyed. Maybe it was because if he did, I would be the only one out of the three of us who didn't have a pet who was a gift from their godly parent.

'Sophie's bringing Nyan Cat along.'

'Nyan Cat would follow anyways. And he blends in. I mean, he's a cat. But Eclipse probably won't blend in.'

'Yeah she would….' He said. That was probably the stupidest thing he had ever said. Which was new, because he's a son of Athena, and kids of Athena never really say stupid things.

'Eclipse is a owl, Aaron. O-W-L.' I sighed. 'Anyways, people usually don't see owls at night; how would they react if they saw a kid carrying one of his shoulder?' Seeing my point, he brought Eclipse back to the Athena cabin and asked one of his siblings to take care of her. When he came back, both Sophie and I were ready to go, waiting on him.

Argus drove us to New York City, where we would stay until we knew where we were headed. We figured if we got there, it was one less thing to worry about. On the way, I explained the prophecy to them.

'So the Mist is going to disappear?' inquired Aaron. 'Well, we have to stop it, right? That's our quest?'

'Yeah, I think so.' I replied. 'And maybe not permanently, but for long enough so the gods and demigods will have a plan of action.'

'But where would we start?' Asked Sophie. 'The prophecy said we traveled East to where the gods are deceased. There are a lot of places East of here. And also, who are the team of less than nine?'

'I don't know.'

We continued to think about what the prophecy could mean until we hit New York, and went to go stay at Uncle Percy's again until we had a plan. He might know what to do, considering he was the Hero of Olympus. He and Aunt Annabeth had a lot of quest experience.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

**3rd Person POV**

What the trio didn't know was that they had been tracked since camp. Someone had been following them all the way there. The Team flying after them in the BioShip, following slowly from above. The tracker that Aqualad had planted on Bianca showed her going towards the house of her godparents, where they had just picked her up.

And as they continued to follow, Zatanna and Artemis kept glancing at each other, wondering what the hell they had gotten themselves into.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys. Sorry about the really long wait. I know this is a bit of a filler chapter, but I still hope you liked it! Please, R&amp;R.\<strong>

**-DaughterofSelene103**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey. I UPDATED. Sorry it took a little while. I think I have gotten rid of the horrible writers block ****disease. I hope you enjoy Chapter 5 of the Shadow. Also, sorry if your reading any of my other stories, but those might take a little while to update... **

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Young Justice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Shadow's Pov

'So let me just get this straight," started my godfather, Percy Jackson, the Hero of Olympus, son of Poseidon Lord of the Seas, whatever you want to call him. 'You randomly met Rachel, she gave you a prophecy pretty much saying that the Mist was going to collapse, your on a quest to go stop that from happening, but you have absolutely no idea on where your supposed to be going, so you guys came here?'

'That… pretty much sums it all up to tell you the truth.' Said Aaron, shrugging. Percy sighed, rubbing his forehead.

'Were we ever this much trouble?' he asked, turning to his wife.

'Yes. We had to stop the Titan's from rising, and Mother Earth. Seriously Seaweed Brain, we ended up in Tartarous for the gods' sake.'

'Oh yeah…'

'But do you guys have any idea of where we should start?' I questioned. 'The prophecy said to go to the East. Do you think it means Greece?'

'No, that doesn't make much sense.' Murmured to gray-eyed daughter of Athena. 'I mean, we already went to Greece and Rome to stop- well, you know the story. But I feel like it means that you guys have to go to a land where their gods are deceased. And when I say their gods, I mean not the Greek or Roman pantheon.'

'Wait, are you saying that there are more gods out there somewhere?' asked Sophie, looking a bit nervous. I understood her completely. It was bad enough having to deal with our gods and _**their**_ problems. The last thing we needed was an ancient monster who was super powerful and was trying to kill us.

'Well of course there are.' Exclaimed Aaron. We turned and saw him giving us a look with his only gray eye. 'I mean, it makes a lot of sense; those myths had to come from somewhere.'

'But this just makes everything even more complicated!' I exclaimed. 'Now we have to travel the entire world looking for some stupid way to stop the Mist from disappearing.'

'Welcome to our life.' Joked Uncle Percy. 'I mean, did you really expect for this to be that easy?'

'I didn't expect for it to be easy, but I didn't think it would be this hard either.' I grumbled.

'So where exactly would we start?' asked Aaron. Annabeth smirked, while Percy just looked plain confused.

'If your going East, why not start to the place just to the West of this continent?' questioned she.

'I don't get that.' interrupted Percy, still looking confused.

'Of course!' exclaimed our resident son of Athena. 'If we're going to go East, then we should go to the west. Then, we'll be to the furthest place east!'

'So then-' started Sophie.

'We're going to Asia.' Aaron said, now also having an annoying smirk upon his face. Percy sighed.

.

.

.

'I'm still confused.'

.

**YJXPJO YJXPJO YJXPJO YJXPJO YJXPJO YJXPJO**

**.**

'So if we ARE going to Asia, where would we go first?' I asked. 'I mean, yeah, it's great we have a general idea and all, but it's kinda a bit… big.'

'Well, why don't we start in Japan?' asked Sophie. 'If I remember correctly, isn't that off the coast of the coast?'

'Japan is still pretty big.' Said Aaron, looking a little less proud of his accomplishment. 'And anyways, I don't know about you, but I do not know a word of Japenese.'

'I do.' Aaron and Sophie gave me a look. 'What's wrong? My dad taught it to me so that I could watch anime without subs or dubs.' Now the look changed from slightly impressed and surprised to 'WTF Bianca?'

'Okay then…' said the entire room.

'So that solves it. We are going to Japan.' I announced, smirking. 'We should search the places that have to do with religion or older gods or well, you get the idea. How does that sound?'

'Sounds fine to me.' Aaron shrugged. 'But I'll have to find some maps or something.'

'I know I said we should go to Japan, but now that I think about it I can't help but wonder how exactly we're supposed to get there. I mean, I don't think the gods really want us flying on an airplane, especially you, Bianca.'

'I… did not think that far ahead yet.'

'So how exactly are we going to get there?' Sophie questioned. 'I mean, it's not like we can just fly there on some random alien spacecraft that can turn invisible and can travel places without running out of fuel.'

'Sophie, what am I going to do with you?' murmured the son of Athena, rubbing his forehead from the headache arising.

'Admit it, that's not going to happen. That's like saying that Bianca here is some superhero who works with Robin, Aqualad, Speedy(or is it Flash Kid), and some other sidekicks (who prefer to be called partners) to save the world from bad guys like the Joker, a woman who can control people by talking to them, a psychic who's obsessed with the game Simon Says, a guy who is immortal (and REALLY old), a guy who wants to take over Atlantis (and just happens to be Aqualad's father), a strange scientist guy who made a clone of Superman (who hates monkeys) and cloned Red Arrow (who will in time betray the entire Justice League), and a weird demon person who acts like a kid, is obsessed with cats, and was the cause of the weird incident where all of the people 18 and over disappeared. I mean, what's the chance of that happening?'

'That was… incredibly descriptive Sophie…' Aaron gave her a look. ADHD much?

'Well we know that's not going to happen. So how are we going to get there.' The daughter of Iris exclaimed. Both of them turned towards me.

'I'm still working on that.'

'Can't you work on it a little bit faster?' exclaimed the girl. 'Wait, where's Nyan Cat?' **(1)**

We all stopped, just to hear a very familiar meow from the front lawn of the Jackson's suburb home. Outside was a sight to see. Standing there, in the shadows, stood the Team in their civilian clothing. Artemis, and Zatanna looked a little bit guilty. And licking Kaldur's leg was none other that Nyan Cat, eyes a strange Indigo color.

'Hehehe…' said Wally, rubbing the back of his head. 'Heeey Bianca. Fancy meeting you here…'

**.**

**YJXPJO YJXPJO YJXPJO YJXPJO YJXPJO YJXPJO**

.

'Wait, let me just get this straight.' I started. 'So, you were curious as to what was going on. But, instead of asking me what happened (like normal people would) you decided to put a TRACKER on me. A TRACKER! And then, you guys followed me here!'

'Kaldur put the tracker on you.' Stated Robin, blinking innocently. 'We had absolutely nothing to do with that.' Said Atlantian glared at the little Bat, looking a bit guilty and red in the cheeks.

'Uh huh, sure.' I rolled my eyes at the immaturity of it. 'I've barely met you guys, and you already have caused me so much trouble, it's incredible!'

'Um, sorry, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but… who exactly are these people?' Aaron's single gray eye stared at the group curiously.

'We work together.' Lied Robin.

'Your like, 11.'

'I am 13, thank you very much!' exclaimed the acrobat. He paused for a second, while Aaron raised his eyebrow. 'Point taken.'

'Exactly, now Bianca, who exactly are these people again?' Conner and M'gann seemed surprised that Aaron hadn't believed them. Seeing that they were stuck in a bad situation, Wally (being the idiot he is) decided to take action.

'Rob's telling you the truth. We do work together in a youth group that works under adult supervision. We look over paperwork and organize things and learn to work together as a team.'

'Even I don't believe that.' Said Sophie, stroking Nyan Cat. She had been very silent for the entire discussion, which was unusual for her.

'What, do you think we're a group of superheroes who are the partners of the Justice League? That we work trying to stop the crime in the world and all have super powers or gadgets.'

Aaron smirked. 'That makes much more sense than doing paperwork. Seriously, for one thing, Bianca has dyslexia. And for another thing, she's diagnosed with ADHD for the gods' sake. I can't really imagine her sitting still in a small amount of space for more than 30 minutes, much less all day.'

'What's ADHD and dis-lex-i-a?' asked our resident martian.

'Dyslexia is when one usually has trouble reading because of some thing in their brain, while ADHD is an attention disorder that makes it hard for said person to sit still and well, focus.' Stated Conner, as though reading it from a textbook.

'So you have both, Bianca?' asked Wally, looking curious. A stiff nod came from me as I stared down at the ground. I hid myself in my dad's old avatar jacket and curled up on the couch.

'Yeah, okay, he does, but don't you think we're getting a little off topic?' questioned Artemis, speaking up for the first time.

'Yes, what was this topic that we were talking about?' asked Kaldur, being the ever-mature one. Or rather, the ONLY mature one present. But I digress.

'How you guys were totally stalking me.' I muttered darkly under my breath. All of them started to rub the back of their heads sheepishly. I mean, what type of friends follow you on their super cool alien ship that could turn invisible and didn't need that much fuel to fly to really far away places… 'This might seem a little bit random, but we might need your help on something.'

'What?' asked Zatanna, Wally, Robin, and Artemis.

'Yeah, what?' Aaron seemed reluctant to ask for their help, especially since they had kind of been following me for some time now.

'How would you guys feel with taking us to Japan?'

* * *

><p><strong>(1)- Does anyone know where this is from?<strong>

**.**

**I hoped you enjoyed it. Please, Read and Review.**

**-DaughterofSelene103**


	7. Chapter 6

The Shadow

Ch. 6

Shadow's Pov

The silence in the aircraft was overwhelming. The Team didn't exactly seem to know what to say, while Sophie and Aaron were by no means ones to start the conversation. I was glaring at a wall in the corner, not looking at them. Finally, Wally tried to start it (a conversation that is).

'So…' the red headed speedster started. 'Why exactly are we headed to Japan?' I turned my glare on him. Sensing that I wasn't going to answer, Aaron took over.

'It's the most logical place to go.' The son of Athena stated. 'We have a quest, and the prophecy said to go to the East. We decided that Japan was the most east since it was the closest to the West.'

'Wait, so you three have to go on a quest? What do you even have to do?' Conner growled.

'Oh, nothing too hard,' Aaron glanced over to him. 'Just saving the world and other extreme sports **(1)**.'

'Saving the world!' exclaimed Robin. 'Yeah right; from what exactly are you saving the world from?'

'From itself.'

That shut them up for a little while. Wally and Robin seemed to be trying to figure out what they meant by that, Conner couldn't care less, M'gann was just confused, Artemis and Zatanna seemed to be glancing at each other, and Kaldur thinking about who knows what.

'What do you mean by this statement?' the Atlantian questioned, breaking the silence. 'Why must you save the world from itself?'

'The world fears what it does not understand. It fears things that are beyond its comprehension. Should we fail, people will see the world in a whole new light; one perhaps, that frightens them. They will panic and attack, without thinking. The world will be split in two. Those who fear, and those who are feared.'

** -CROSSOVER-**

'Bianca,' started Kaldur, looking at me. 'I wish to say that I am sorry that we-'

'Put a tracker on me, when I thought you were being a good friend? Tracked me to my godfather's house to satisfy your curiosity? Betrayed the trust I had in you because you wanted to know about something that I obviously kept secret for a reason?' He bowed his head.

'I am truly sorry, Bianca, that we have betrayed your trust. I hope that you shall forgive us.'

I turned away, refusing to look at them. Descendants of Hades were known for holding grudges; it was our fatal flaw. I knew I should forgive them: tell them that it was okay. But it wasn't okay. And I was actually in a really bad mood right now.

Instead, I focused on the strange fact that I was feeling both the life forces of my _DECEASED _mother and father. Which should be impossible, because one only feels the life forces of the living. But I had also felt both of them die. So either I was feeling a completely different life force, or they were still alive and quite well from the way it felt.

And so, the plot thickens, as they say.

**-CROSSOVER-**

Nico's POV

I looked around at the Japanese temple, seeing my surroundings, before taking off the limiter**(2)** worn around my neck. By my side, Selena did the same.

'I do believe that its time for us to go find the help of an old friend,' said my wife, pulling my hand. I smirked.

'Well, this should prove to be interesting.' Said I as we walked out hand in hand. 'I wonder, how is Nicholas doing?' **(3)**

**-CROSSOVER-**

**Sorry for the Short Chapter. Happy October! I'm sorry for the really late update. I've been meaning to update, but it really just never happened (as you can probably see. It's been what, 2 years). This file has been just sitting there, but I never got to uploading it. Life has been crazy, with school and just life in general. **

**Please Review. Oh, and it would really be nice if you could review on your thoughts of Aaron and Sophie, Aaron mostly. **

**And as for Nico… hahaha, I was feeling really sad that I killed him off. He's too great of a character. So I made him fake his death… by using something from the Gargoyle Legends…**

**-(1) So yeah, I stole the title from the Maximum Ride book…**

**- (2) Limiters limit auras. I'm counting life forces as auras. Tada, it works. And as for WHERE Nico got them... I leave that up to your imagination. (kinda got that from Gargoyle Legends...)**

**-(3) Can you guess who I'm talking about? **

**R&R**

**-DaughterofSelene103**


End file.
